mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: The Brave and The Bold
Batman: The Brave and the Bold is an American animated television series based in part on the DC Comics series The Brave and the Bold. The series had Batman teaming up with different superheroes in the DC Universe to solve crimes and/or fight villains. The series aired on Cartoon Network in the US from 2008 to 2011. The Eyes of Despero (Season 1, Episode 10) Despero, an alien conqueror, comes to the home planet of the Green Lantern Corps with the aim of controlling the Corps as his fighting force. The Corps tries to fight Despero, but he uses his third eye to bring all of the Corps except Hal Jordan under his control. Despero sends the Corps after Hal; Hal uses his power ring to seal himself and the Corps away from Despero and sends the ring to Batman. Batman finds the surviving Green Lanterns--Guy Gardner, G'nort and Sinestro--and has them help him fight Despero. Despero transforms the living planet Mogo into his likeness and uses the planet to control an planet of aliens and then sets off to control Earth. Batman and the remaining Green Lanterns do battle with Batman's unbreakable will freeing Hal and the other Green Lanterns to defeat Despero. 2019-08-31 (120).png|Despero arrives at the Green Lantern Corp's home planet 2019-08-31 (121).png|Despero repulses the charging Laterns away from him... 2019-08-31 (122).png|then uses his third eye to bring the Green Laterns under his control 2019-08-31 (123).png 2019-08-31 (124).png 2019-08-31 (125).png 2019-08-31 (126).png 2019-08-31 (127).png 2019-08-31 (128).png 2019-08-31 (129).png 2019-08-31 (130).png|The Lanterns right themselves as they are under Despero's control 2019-08-31 (131).png 2019-08-31 (132).png 2019-08-31 (133).png 2019-08-31 (134).png 2019-08-31 (135).png|Despero makes the Lanterns form a large shield to stop Hal Jordan's attack 2019-08-31 (136).png 2019-08-31 (137).png 2019-08-31 (138).png|The Lanterns follow Despero's movement as he offers Hal Jordan to join him 2019-08-31 (139).png|Despero arrives at Mogo... 2019-08-31 (140).png|and begins to reshape the planet... 2019-08-31 (141).png|in his image 2019-08-31 (142).png|Mogo and Despero arrive at a planet... 2019-08-31 (143).png|Mogo uses Despero's third eye... 2019-08-31 (144).png|and brings the planet's population under Despero's control 2019-08-31 (145).png 2019-08-31 (146).png 2019-08-31 (147).png Mayhem of the Music Meister (Season 1, Episode 25) The Music Meister enters in a fight between heroes and villain and with his singing brings them all under his control. They help him to fit a satellite that will broadcast his hypnotic music around the world. Batman sees the situation and tries to stop the Music Meister, but must save the heroes and villains from dancing into the rocket engine's thrust. Batman pursues the Music Meister through Gotham, with more people coming under his control. Finally, Batman and Black Canary fight the Music Meister as his song hypnotizes people around the world. Canary loses her earplugs and comes under the Meister's control. Batman has Black Canary sing her sonic scream into the Meister's microphone which destroys the satellite and the broadcast equipment. 2019-08-31 (148).png|The Music Meister appears and begins to hypnotize the villains and heroes with his song 2019-08-31 (149).png 2019-08-31 (150).png 2019-08-31 (151).png 2019-08-31 (152).png|The Music Meister recalls how he discovered his power as a child 2019-08-31 (153).png 2019-08-31 (154).png 2019-08-31 (155).png|The Music Meister hears Black Canary's voice and falls in love 2019-08-31 (156).png|The heroes and villains dance their way into the rocket's thrust and their potential doom 2019-08-31 (157).png 2019-08-31 (158).png 2019-08-31 (159).png 2019-08-31 (161).png 2019-08-31 (162).png 2019-08-31 (163).png 2019-08-31 (164).png 2019-08-31 (165).png 2019-08-31 (166).png 2019-08-31 (167).png 2019-08-31 (168).png 2019-08-31 (169).png 2019-08-31 (170).png 2019-08-31 (171).png 2019-08-31 (172).png 2019-08-31 (173).png 2019-08-31 (174).png 2019-08-31 (175).png 2019-08-31 (176).png 2019-08-31 (177).png 2019-08-31 (178).png The Starro Prequel Before The Invasion of Starro (Season 2, Episodes 13-14), the series has vignettes at the start of three episodes (Revenge of the Reach (S2, E3), Clash of the Metal Men (S2, E7), and The Power of Shazam! (S2, E10)) that set up the Invasion of Starro by showing Starro taking control of various heroes. 2019-09-01 (11).png|A meteor crashes on Dinosaur Island 2019-09-01 (12).png|The Challengers of the Unknown stare at the meteor 2019-09-01 (13).png|The Challengers examine the meteor 2019-09-01 (14).png|The meteor breaks open... 2019-09-01 (15).png|the Starro clones break loose... 2019-09-01 (16).png|and attach themselves onto the Challengers 2019-09-01 (17).png 2019-09-01 (18).png|Aquaman returns to his family in Atlantis... 2019-09-01 (19).png|to find them controlled by Starro clones 2019-09-01 (20).png|The family attacks Aquaman 2019-09-01 (21).png|Aquaman tries to use his telepathy on the Starro clones 2019-09-01 (22).png|The Faceless Hunter, herald of Starro, reveals Starro's plan to Aquaman 2019-09-01 (23).png|The controlled citizens of Atlantis protect the Faceless Hunter 2019-09-01 (24).png|Fluke, Aquaman's dolphin sidekick, controlled by a Starro clone 2019-09-01 (25).png|The controlled Atlantians dogpile on Aquaman 2019-09-01 (26).png 2019-09-01 (27).png|The Faceless Hunter throws a Starro clone to control Aquaman 2019-09-01 (28).png|Aquaman just before... 2019-09-01 (29).png|and after the Starro clone takes control of him 2019-09-01 (30).png|"Starro Lives!!!" 2019-09-01 (31).png|The Faceless Hunter and the controlled Atlantians 2019-09-01 (32).png|The montage of the Challengers being controlled by Starro clones 2019-09-01 (33).png 2019-09-01 (34).png 2019-09-01 (35).png|The Challengers controlled by Starro clones by the meteor 2019-09-01 (36).png|The Blue Beetle takes on the Faceless Hunter... 2019-09-01 (37).png 2019-09-01 (38).png|only to have his blast turn on him... 2019-09-01 (39).png 2019-09-01 (40).png|be defeated by the Hunter... 2019-09-01 (41).png|and have a Starro clone control him 2019-09-01 (42).png|Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick, controlled by a Starro clone and standing beside the Hunter... 2019-09-01 (43).png|shoots an arrow with a Starro clone... 2019-09-01 (51).png 2019-09-01 (44).png|that takes control of Green Arrow 2019-09-01 (45).png|The JLA Flash tied up by the Hunter... 2019-09-01 (46).png|who plants a Starro clone on him 2019-09-01 (47).png|Plasticman gets manhandled by the Hunter... 2019-09-01 (48).png|wrapped around a pole... 2019-09-01 (49).png|and controlled by a Starro clone 2019-09-01 (50).png|The Hunter and all the controlled heroes bring the Starro prequel to a close The Siege of Starro (Season 2, Episodes 11-12) After helping Booster Gold in the future, Batman continues tracing a signal and meteor crashes; Booster knows that something big is supposed to happen but can't remember what. The Faceless Hunter appears and attacks Batman, explaining that the signal is a beacon to Starro. Batman and Booster are able to force the Hunter to retreat, but the controlled heroes begin to bring ordinary people under Starro's control by planting Starro clones on them. Batman sends out a signal to any heroes not under Starro's control, which responded by Firestorm, Captain Marvel, and B'wana Beast. The five try to take out the signal to Starro, fighting their way through controlled heroes. B'wana finds his lover Vixen is controlled by Starro but is able to knock her out. By the time Batman is able to get to the satellite, the Faceless Hunter announces it has served its purpose and destroys the satellite. The heroes head underground under the cover of a smoke grenade and go to STAR Labs. Starro speaks to the heroes through Vixen telling them what he has done before and how he is coming to Earth. Starro then arrives and begins to feed upon the energy of people without a Starro Clone. The heroes attack Starro but the alien flings them off. After Firestorm, Captain Marvel, and Booster are knocked into the tunnels below the city, they decide to get the people out of the stadium by going in the non-hero ordinary attire; meanwhile, Batman and B'wana fight the Faceless Hunter and learn that the Hunter made a deal to be Starro's herald to save his own planet. Firestorm and company realize that the Starro Clones are a type of battery holding energy and overloading them will allow them to be removed from people; Billy Batson, when he says "Shazam!" to transform into Captain Marvel, strikes Starro with the electricity, which prompts him to say the word enough times to defeat Starro. Meanwhile, the Hunter captures B'wana for his ability to fuse animals together as a way to use the defeated Starro to serve his own purposes. While people are having the Starro clones removed, Captain Marvel finds Aquaman, who is still under Starro's control and announcing that Starro can return if one clone survives. The heroes beat Aquaman into the bay and Batman shocks the water under Aquaman, allowing the Starro clone to be removed. The Faceless Hunter uses B'wana Beast to make the Starro clones merge into a gigantic monster. The heroes fight the beast, while Batman goes to the Hunter's ship to free B'wana and Booster goes to get the Metal Men, the only heroes about to not have their energy drained. Doc Magnus, the creator of the Metal Men, is found to have a Starro clone controlling him and reprogrammed the Metal Men to serve Starro. Booster has Skeets, his android partner, disable the programming and the Metal Men fight the Starro monster; Batman fights the Faceless Hunter, eventually trapping him in one of his force fields. He frees B'wana Beast, who informs Batman that he can control the Starro monster if he gets close. Batman moves the ship into the sky and B'wana uses the last bit of his energy to stop the monster and then disappears. The heroes hold a memorial for B'wana for his sacrifice. 2019-09-07.png|The controlled Green Lanterns attack Guy Gardner and Kilowog 2019-09-07 (1).png|The Lanterns withdraw before Starro comes and takes over the two Lanterns 2019-09-07 (2).png|Controlled Blue Beetle lands before a citizen of Star City... 2019-09-07 (3).png|presents a Starro clone... 2019-09-07 (4).png|begins to attach it to the citizen... 2019-09-07 (5).png 2019-09-07 (6).png|bringing him under Starro's control 2019-09-07 (7).png 2019-09-07 (8).png|Huntress leaps from the roof... 2019-09-07 (9).png|with two Starro clones... 2019-09-07 (10).png|and brings two people under Starro's control 2019-09-07 (11).png|"Starro Lives!!!" 2019-09-07 (12).png|"Starro Lives!!!" 2019-09-07 (13).png|"Starro Lives!!!" 2019-09-07 (15).png|The controlled citizens march in Star City 2019-09-07 (16).png|Green Arrow and Black Canary chant "Starro Lives!!!" 2019-09-07 (17).png|The throng of people controlled by Starro clones 2019-09-07 (18).png|Batman and the heroes are stopped by the controlled heroes 2019-09-07 (19).png 2019-09-07 (20).png 2019-09-07 (21).png|The controlled Atom enlarges to catch the grenade from Batman... 2019-09-07 (22).png|and prepares to throw it back at him 2019-09-07 (23).png|Controlled Blue Beetle knocks Booster Gold to the ground 2019-09-07 (24).png|Batman sees the controlled heroes coming... 2019-09-07 (25).png|and he and the other heroes go underground 2019-09-07 (26).png|Starro, through Vixen, informs the heroes that he has controlled other planets 2019-09-07 (27).png|bringing the inhabitants of the planet under his control 2019-09-07 (28).png|Starro arrives on Earth 2019-09-07 (29).png|One of the heroes has one of the people in the stadium... 2019-09-07 (30).png|plants the Starro clone on him... 2019-09-07 (31).png|and brings him under Starro's control 2019-09-07 (32).png|The non-controlled people are herder by Starro's controlled heroes 2019-09-07 (33).png|Billy Batson is about to change into Captain Marvel... 2019-09-07 (34).png|when a Starro Clone attaches onto him 2019-09-07 (35).png|Booster Gold takes on the controlled heroes 2019-09-07 (36).png|The Starro clones are removed once Starro is defeated 2019-09-07 (37).png 2019-09-07 (38).png|Aquaman still controlled by an active Starro clone... 2019-09-07 (39).png|begins to attack the heroes... 2019-09-07 (40).png|but is driven to the water where he is stopped by Batman 2019-09-07 (41).png|Doc Magnus is found by Booster Gold... 2019-09-07 (42).png|and reveals he is controlled by a Starro clone... 2019-09-07 (43).png|has reprogrammed the Metal Men to serve Starro... 2019-09-07 (44).png|and orders them to attack Booster Gold Shadow of the Bat (Season 3, Episode 3) Batman helps Jason Blood, the human form of the demon Etrigan, stop Dala, a vampire. During the fight, Batman is bitten by Dala and returns to the Batcave. When he emerges to fight Black Mask, Batman is taking on vampiric traits in his postures and ends up feeding upon Black Mask after knocking his henchmen unconscious. Batman feeds upon Alfred, who comes into the cave to check on Batman. Batman tries to fight the vampire urges but instead decides to give in and start feeding upon the Justice League. He assembles 6 heroes (Aquaman, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Fire, Ice, and the Martian Manhunter) to the Watchtower, and, in homage to Dracula, begins to stalk them as prey. He separates Aquaman from the Martain Manhunter, hypnotizes Aquaman and then feeds on him. He then defeats Fire and Ice and feeds upon them. Blue Beetle falls under Batman's hypnosis and is fed upon while Batman stalks Booster Gold. Booster tries to hold Batman off with his light power but Batman emerges as a mist under Booster's feer and feeds upon him. The Martian Manhunter puts up a fight and knocks Batman down, but is stopped by the members of the Justice League who are now Batman's vampire servants. The Martian Manhunter is saved from the vampire Justice League by Etrigan, but the two are pursued by Batman and his servants. While Batman fights Etrigan, the vampire Justice League begin to tear the Martian Manhunter apart, which allows him to reform by the guidance controls and move the Watchtower towards the sun. The sun burns the vampire contagion out Batman and the Justice League. 2019-09-01 (52).png|Dala watches Batman in her bat form 2019-09-01 (53).png|Dala morphs into her human form 2019-09-01 (54).png|Dala tries to bite Batman 2019-09-01 (55).png|Dala in her bat form grabs Batman... 2019-09-01 (56).png|and bites him in the air... 2019-09-01 (57).png|and drops him once she's done 2019-09-01 (58).png|Batman, weakened by the bite, falls to his knees 2019-09-01 (59).png|Batman returns to the Batcave with the wounds from Dala's bite 2019-09-01 (60).png|Batman before fighting Black Mask has more bat features in his appearance 2019-09-01 (61).png|Batman descends with more bat like quality to stalk and feed upon Black Mask 2019-09-01 (62).png|Batman sleeping like a bat in the Batcave... 2019-09-01 (63).png|before he descends to feed upon Alfred 2019-09-01 (64).png|Batman, on the roof of Wayne Manor, says he's tried to fight the vampire urges... 2019-09-01 (65).png|but will now give into them... 2019-09-01 (66).png|and he knows where to go feed his hunger 2019-09-01 (67).png|The heroes assemble and wait for Batman to arrive 2019-09-01 (68).png|Batman enters the room in Dracula-style fashion 2019-09-01 (69).png|Batman stalks Booster Gold and Blue Beetle in Dracula-style fashion 2019-09-01 (70).png|Batman fights Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter 2019-09-01 (71).png|Batman uses hypnotism on Aquaman 2019-09-01 (72).png|Aquaman at first resists... 2019-09-01 (73).png|but succumbs to the hypnotism... 2019-09-01 (74).png|allowing Batman to feed on him 2019-09-01 (75).png|Batman lays his first victim down 2019-09-01 (76).png|Batman then tangles with Fire and Ice 2019-09-01 (77).png|He takes out Fire... 2019-09-01 (78).png|then Ice... 2019-09-01 (79).png|and proceeds to feed on them in that order 2019-09-01 (80).png|Batman next crashes in on Blue Beetle and Booster Gold... 2019-09-01 (81).png|who are preparing a garlic concoction 2019-09-01 (82).png|Blue Beetle is able to beat back Batman in wolf... 2019-09-01 (83).png|and human form... 2019-09-01 (84).png|but Batman uses hypnosis again... 2019-09-01 (85).png|and Blue Beetle, like Aquaman before him,... 2019-09-01 (86).png|comes under Batman's control 2019-09-01 (87).png|"Your neck, please!!" 2019-09-01 (88).png|Jaime has the Blue Beetle armor expose his neck 2019-09-01 (89).png|Batman about to feed on Blue Beetle until Booster Gold shoots the garlic concoction 2019-09-01 (90).png|Booster backs up as Batman laughs and explains that garlic doesn't work 2019-09-01 (91).png|Batman grabs Blue Beetle while floating towards Booster... 2019-09-01 (92).png|feeds upon him... 2019-09-01 (93).png|and drops him to the ground 2019-09-01 (94).png|Booster Gold tries shielding himself from Batman with his light power... 2019-09-01 (95).png|Batman, however, begins to emerge as a mist under the floor... 2019-09-01 (96).png|takes on human form to feed on Booster... 2019-09-01 (97).png|and leaves him lying on the floor 2019-09-01 (98).png|The Martian Manhunter takes on Batman... 2019-09-01 (99).png|only to be stopped by fire (his greatest fear)... 2019-09-01 (100).png|from Batman's vampire servants 2019-09-01 (101).png|Blue Beetle and Booster Gold as Batman's vampire servants... 2019-09-01 (102).png|close in on the Martian Manhunter 2019-09-01 (104).png|The vampire superheroes close in on the Martian Manhunter... 2019-09-01 (105).png|who is rescued by the demon Etrigan... 2019-09-01 (106).png|and taken to a lower part of the Watchtower 2019-09-01 (107).png|Batman and his vampire servants climb down to the lower level... 2019-09-01 (108).png|and land to attack the Manhunter and Etrigan 2019-09-01 (109).png 2019-09-01 (110).png 2019-09-01 (111).png|The vampire superheroes amass behind a closed door 2019-09-01 (112).png|Batman transforms into a mist and lets his minions enter the room 2019-09-01 (113).png|The vampire superheroes tear the Martian Manhunter apart... 2019-09-01 (114).png|which allows him to change the Watchtower's orbit to one closer to the sun 2019-09-01 (115).png|The vampire virus begins to burn out of Batman... 2019-09-01 (116).png|and the vampire superheroes... 2019-09-01 (117).png|as they are exposed to the sun Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Peril Category:Superhero Category:Vampire Category:Glowing Eyes